Never Let Me Go
by ViCioUsKiTTie
Summary: Lenora Davis, her twin sister Lanie and her friends just graduated H.S. Unfortunatley, they arent all sticking together. Lenora learns to live, laugh, and love, the Dingle's son of all people? Will Merton finally find what he's always been looking for?
1. Crash

**Intro-**

**There isn't too much to say about myself. My name is _Lenora Davis_, and I'm 17 years old. I have waist length straight black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and I am about 5'3". I also have a twin sister named_, Lanie_. Lanie and I are total opposites; she has shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and is 2 inches taller than me, and is she is a social butterfly, while I am not really social at all. Lanie and I are really close, though. I only have like 3 real friends who are _Petra, Ray,_ and_ Jack_. I am closest to Petra; we have been friends since 3rd grade. I think she is the only one who can really relate to me. Anyways, Lanie, my friends, and I just graduated H.S. I'm not so thrilled because that means more school, and it's a pain in the ass. I suppose I have to go it, or else I will end up a dumb ass working at a mall. I don't exactly know what I want to do either. Acting is so tempting, but who knows if I will make it or not. I think when I go I will get into Forensics' or something like that. Lanie, Petra, Jack, and I are all attending the same college. Sadly for us but good for him, Ray gets to go to a Body arts college to study piercing and tattoos. His dream is to own his own shop. I support him, how cool would that be. Anyways, my family and I aren't exactly poor, considering we live in a mansion. Cool you may think, but its really not. It's too big for me, but I am grateful for the stuff I have. My parent's are friends with these people, The Dingle's. They are pretty cool; they have kids around the same age as us. _Merton_, who is there son, is the same age as Lanie and I (he is an attractive guy too). Then there is _Becky_, who is too prissy for me, but she isn't a bad kid. She is a couple years behind us. Anyways, Merton is coming to live with us at our house, since he is attending college with me and Lanie. This should be pretty interesting.**

**Chapter 1- three weeks before Merton moves in**

"Lanie, have you seen my eyeliner?" I yelled down the hallway

"Yea, I used it. Come get it, Nora." She yelled back.

"HEY! You borrowed it from me, so you bring it back. I'm going out with my friends Lanie; I am going to be late. C'mon!"

"Holy shit Lenora, hold on!"

"Time is of the essence, Lanie. I am supposed to be at Ray's for 6."

"Christ, I said hold on, I'm doing something."

**I made a grunting noise and waited patiently for her. About 2 minutes later she came running down the hallway, and into my room.**

"First I had to look for it, then I had to sharpen it for you."

"Thank you, but for future reference next time don't take it out of my room. Just use it and put it back."

"Sorry Nora, I didn't think anything of it at the time. You have fun tonight, I will see you when you get back." She said, and walked back to her room.

"It's cool, see you later." I yelled after her.

**I quickly put eyeliner on, went out to my car and headed for Ray's. When I got to Ray's the house was empty, so I knew they were in the backyard. I walked out there and they were having golf cart races. I yelled hello to them, and Jack pulled up in front of me.**

"Get on, you can be my race partner since Ray already claimed Petra."

"Oh ok that's cool. So what have I missed so far?"

"Well, we started watching Elvira, Mistress of the Dark cause we were tired of waiting for you. Then we decided to duke it out, and race with the golf carts."

"Dammit, only non-boring thing you guys ever do, and I miss it."

**Before we knew it Ray crashed his cart into ours. The impact made me choke on my gum. **

"What the fuck Ray? You made me choke I could have died!"

"Take it easy, drama queen. I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good, then lets keep racing. Jacky were changing drivers, so let Lenny have the wheel." Then Ray drove off.

**Jack moved over for me, and I got behind the wheel. I forgot to tell you, Jack and Ray are cousins. Jack is living with Ray, cause his parents died when he was 2 years old. He wonders about them from time to time, but he turned out well and happy. **

"Kick his ass."

"Ofcourse I will, I'm Lenora."

**I met up with Petra in front on the deck. I turned my car around so we were both facing the right way.**

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Yelled Petra.

**We were off; I pressed down on the gas pedal all the way, and when I caught up with Petra. Then I made a sharp turn, cutting her off.**

"Lenny! Are you fucking nuts?" I heard her scream, and I jetted towards my destination. HA! I beat her!

"Oh yea, who's the woman... oh yea! Jack, we won! Wasn't that the coolest?"

"Lenny, your never EVER aloud to drive again!"

"Yeah, take a chill pill. It's all a game Jacky."

"Yeah, sure. A game...OF DEATH!"

"Ha-ha, your such a drama queen."

**Petra came running towards me,**

"Are you a fucking idiot? You could have been hurt, or we could have been hurt. That was so awsome!"

"Ha-ha, yeah I know. Wanna do it again?"

"NO!" Everyone said sternly.

"Fine, then what do you all want to do?"

**Ray was definitely thinking he had that look of confusion on his face.**

"Actually, I am pretty tired." He finally came out with.

"Tired? It's only 11:30, Ray and your tired."

"Yeah, sorry ha-ha. I had a long day, Lenny."

"It's cool, Ray ray. So I guess I will see you cats tomorrow."

"Actually, do you think you could give me a lift home, Lenny?" Asked Petra.

"Sure, lets go."

**We hugged everyone goodnight and we left. On the way to her house, she was really quiet. This is not normal Petra Hobbs behavior let me tell you. I decided to break the silence and ask her what was wrong.**

"What's troubling you, Peachry?"

"Even though Ray is going to school up here, I am going to miss him. Do you realize he won't be with us anymore? This is where the growing up shit starts." She let out a sigh of depression.

**She was right, school wont be the same. **

"I know Petra, but if you really think about it; this is good for Ray. Deep deep down we really want this for him. You still have me, and Jack. Ray is only a call and a drive away, and it's not like we have school everyday."

"Lenny, your so smart. Ha-ha, thank you."

"My pleasure."

**We got to her house, we said goodnight, and I drove off. I got hungry so I decided to go through the Wendy's drive-thru and get myself a chili. After I got my chili, I drove straight home. When I got there Lanie was waiting up for me in the upstairs living room. **

"Hey, how was Ray's?"

"It was fun. We raced golf carts."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yeah, so what did you do?"

"Drove to Pleasantville, and picked up Becky. We went to The Factory. Oh yea! Did you know Merton is bestfriends with Tommy Dawkins?"

"Yeah, you should have too, remember when they all came and stayed here for a week last winter?"

"Oh yea, how could I forget something like that? Oh well...anyways, we saw them there. Merton is still Merton, and Tommy... I just want to bang him."

"Ha-ha, yea he is ok. I think Merton is pretty cute though."

"I know you do."

"How I never told you?"

"You're my twin, I can just tell."

"Alrighty then."

**I finished my chili, said good night to Lanie, and hit le sack.**


	2. My Heart Belongs to Daddy

**Chapter 2- **

**I woke up to the telephone ringing. I looked at my Betty Boop wall clock; it was 12:30, so early, ugh.**

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Kristy Dingle."

"Oh hello Mrs. Dingle, this is Lenora. How are you?"

"I thought it was you. I am pretty good, and yourself?"

"I'm good, been keeping myself busy."

"That's good to hear hon. Do you think I could talk to your mother?"

"Yeah, hold on, let me transfer you to the kitchen."

**Yes, since the house is that big, we have those special kinds of phones.**

"Thank you, dear. See you soon."

"No problem, have a good day Mrs. Dingle."

**I pressed the button, and hung up the phone. **

"It's going to be different with him here." I said to myself out loud.

"Oh don't you know it, Nora." Said Lanie.

"Good morning, Lane."

"Good morn', fairest. I just talked to Mum."

"Oh yea? What did she say?"

"She wants you to wake up, we need to clean the place up a bit. Oh yea, Merton is coming tomorrow."

"What? Are you kidding me? Holy crap!"

"I kid you not. She said if the cards play out right, he might even be here tonight."

"Oh no, I am not prepared for this."

"What do you have to worry about? Your room is clean, you look divine...what's the issue, Lenora?"

"It's just, such a big change. I don't think he feels the same about me. Ofcourse, it never came up or anything."

"Then let me work my magic. I will get you guys together."

"No way, don't you dare do a thing. I'll kick your ass."

"Sorry, you are the tiny twin. I got the strong-ness."

"I beg to differ, Lanie."

"You would, god! Can't you ever just play along? I am well aware. I still got a couple inches on you, though."

"That's boss, but I am hungry. So I am going downstairs."

**So we went downstairs, when we got downstairs mum and dad were there.**

"So did Lanie tell you whats going on?" Asked my dad.

"Oh yea, she did."

"Better me, than you." Added Lanie.

"Yes well anyway, just make sure you make Merton feel welcome." My mum said with all seriousness.

"He can hang out with Peachry, Jacky, Ray, and me tonight. They like him, and he seems to like all them too."

"I have no issues with him. He is cool." Said Lanie

**I had some left over Corned Beef and Cabbage, from last night. Then I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen, and went upstairs to clean (bathroom, bedroom, entertainment room). I listened to the ever so lovely Marilyn Monroe while I was cleaning,**

"My name is Lolita...and uhh I'm not supposed to." I sang

"And I'm not supposed to play...with boys" Lanie finished.

"Holy crap, do you have to scare me like that?"

"Nora, you should have seen yourself. You were dancing with a mop, singing Marilyn. It was so cute."

"I am cleaning, and entertaining myself at the same time."

"It works, but mom told me to tell you that Merton and his family will be here in an hour. Want to drive everyone down to the factory? We can bowl, or dance?"

"Actually Peachry, Jack, Ray ray, and I already had plans. I am taking Merton with us. You can take the Becky."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lenora."

**An Hour Later**

**Lanie and I had finished cleaning, showering, and what not. We were just watching _The Bride Of Frankenstein_, when there came a knock at le door.**

"Should one of us get it?" I asked

"Nope, let Mom and Dad do it."

Mom came running to the door.

"Kristy!" She yelled.

"Rebecca!" Mrs. D yelled back."

**We knew this was our cue to get up, and greet our friends at the door. When we got to the door I was amaized how Becky and Merton looked. Merton has gotten a little bit taller and he looked more mature (so hott). He still had the same hair. Becky has matured a lot, and layered her hair, and added highlights.**

"Hello!" I said, in a fake cheery way.

"Well hello Lenora! My dear, you look absolutely stunning. You look so beautiful, and Lanie, you do as well. Congratulations on school girls!"

We both let out a giggle, and said thank you. Our parents went off to talk, and now it was just Beck, Merton, Lanie, and I to talk alone.

"So whats up guys? How's it going?"

"All goes well, how about you?" Merton laughed, and replied."

"Pretty good, pretty good. Is that your Hearse?"

"Yes, mam."

"It's really boss."

"Is that your 67' Camaro?"

"Why yes is it."

"It's beautiful."

"I know."

**We stopped and noticed Lane, and Beck staring at us. Then we both laughed.**

"Beck and I are going to drive up to The Factory. Catch you guys later." Lanie said.

"Alright, bye Lane. Bye Becky it was nice seeing you."

"Take care, Melissa."

**So they got in Lanie's care and drove off, now it was just Merton and I.**

"So would you be up to hanging out with Petra, Jack, and Ray after I show you your room?"

"Yea, I miss those guys. How are they?"

"There all good. Were going to be going to school with Peachry, and Jack. Ray is just going to the Body arts school, in the next town."

"No way, that's really cool."

"Yeah, Petra isn't taking it to well. She will live though."

"Her and Ray are still together?"

"Yea, 4 years. Long time, huh?"

"Oh yea, lucky them."

"Very lucky them. Well, let me show you your room. Then we can get going."

**So we walked all the way up to his room, which is on Lane and my floor.**

"This is so cool. Who decorated it?"

"Thank you oh so much, I did."

"This is so cool, thank you Lenora."

**If you must know, I painted it black. This was my old room, and I left some of my stuff in there. I am glad he likes it though that must mean we have something in common.**

"No problem. If you ever need anything, there is a mini-fridge in the corner over there, and my room is next to yours on the right. All you have to do is go through your closet, and there is a door in there leading to my room. 3 rooms down on the opposite site of the hallway to your left is Lanie's room. The door next to the mini-fridge is your bathroom."

"Like I'll remember all that."

"It's not to hard."

"For you, because you live here. It's freaky though."

"Yeah, but it can come in handy. You can lock the door if you want to."

"That's boss."

"Merton J. Dingle, you stole my word."

"Ha-ha, sorry."

"It's cool, lets go we have to be at the diner pretty soon.

**We got downstairs, and then we had to make a huge decision. **

"Whose car are we taking?" Merton asked.

* * *

Thank you **Ciara,** atleast you love me. **Lenora**, I know you just commented. Thank you bubba. I love you. Check out my other story. _**As You Stand**_, its under **Stand By Me.**


	3. Reuniting

**Chapter 3- **

**That was a really good question. Whose car? I have always wanted to drive in a hearse, but maybe he wants to go in the Camaro. **

"What would you prefer?" I asked.

"Hmm...wanna drive in the Camaro?

"The question is, do you want to?"

"Well, I have never been in a hearse before."

"Then lets take the hearse, and next time we'll take the Camaro."

"That works."

"Cool."

**So far everything was going fine. I was worried that I was over dressed. I was wearing a long Victorian black dress. Rumor has it; there might be some alcohol at Ray and Jack's. When we got there, everyone ran out to greet Merton.**

"HEY MERTON!" Peachry ran out and game him a him (after jumping on him ha-ha).

"Hey Petra; hey guys."

"How are things in Pleasantville?" Asked Ray.

"They're alright. It was a bit sad leaving, but other than that things are alright."

"So how is the love life?" Asked Peachry

**I chocked on my gum, yet again.**

"Non-existent you could say."

"Aw, that's sorry to hear." Petra said.

"Yeah, but it's alright."

**I turned to him,**

"I know how you feel, that's me right now too."

"It's fun, huh?"

"No, not at all Mr. Dingle."

**We all talked a little more, then we headed in to eat. Everyone got something with meat, except Petra. **

"Still a Veg, Peachry?

"Yeah, but it's starting to get hard."

**We all finished dinner, and then headed to Raymond's house**. **An awkward silence came on, but Jacky broke it as quickly as it started. **

"You look beautiful, Lenny. You look mighty fine in that dress."

"Yeah you do, and it shows your beautiful pale cleavage." Added Ray.

"Ray! Don't talk to her like that. Lenora, you really do look stunning. Don't you think so, Merton?" Said Petra

"Yea, you really do look beautiful, Lenora."

"Thank you guys, that means a lot."

"Your welcome." They all said.

**Don't you love it when people compliment you on your looks? I sure do. Anyways, I was beat red blushing now, and ofcourse Jacky notices.**

"Aw, that's so cute. Look guys, Lenny's blushing. She has a crush on someone here."

**I could have kicked him in the nuts just then. Luckily, I knew how to handle these kinds of situations. I put a seductive look on my face, and started walking towards Jack.**

"Your right Jacky, I do."

"Really?" He said and gulped after.

I cornered him and then I got real close.

"Yeah...you."

"Huh?"

I went to go kiss him,

"Nope, just kidding."

**Everyone but him erupted into laughter. **

"LENORA! Don't ever do that again, you gave me the biggest hard on. I will be back you guys, I need to go do something."

"Want me to come help you...baby?"

"I hate you!"

**Everyone erupted into laughter as Jacky ran off.**

"Wow Lenny, that was really good." Said Peachry

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"So Ray dear, you have some J.D?"

"Why yes, I sure do. I didn't want to break it out, cause I was afraid that our guest may not like it."

"Whats J.D?" Asked Merton.

"Jack Daniels."

"Oh, yum."

"You drink?"

"Occasionally, I like a shot hear and there. You drink, Nora?"

"Yeah, I have for a while."

"Oh..."

"Yeah...so, who's got le stuff?"

"I do!" Said Ray excitedly.

"Break it out Ray ray."

**All right when Merton said he had a shot every now and then, I expected him to drink little. I was as wrong as I could get. **

"Wow, you're a liar!" I slurred. I was gone

"Come again, miss?"

"You said you took a shot every now and then. Your drunk, Merton Dingle."

"So? Is it so wrong to take a step out of the box every so often?"

"Nope, never said it was. Enough of this, I say Golf cart races. Whose with me?"

"YES!" everyone yelled.

**So everyone wobbled out to the backyard. It was hysterical, so I started laughing hysterically. When we got out there, I went to go get in the driver's seat of a golf cart but I was pushed out of the way by Jacky. **

"Are you fucking nuts? Do you think your driving? Your crazy when you're sober, your trashed. You'll kill me."

"Oh yeah? Well, what makes you think you're driving?"

"I never said I was. Merton is going to drive, so ha!"

**I have no problems with that. Merton is a great driver. He is also an adorable drunk; I wish I could tell him how much I like him. I have since I was a little girl. Anyways, Jacky got in front of the golf carts.**

"On your Marks, get set, GO!"

**We were off, swerving all over the back yard, and almost into Jacky and Ray's cabana. **

"Merton! Drive straight, were losing!" I laughed

"I can't too hard."

**He slowed down and pulled over. He definitely can't drive home, were going to have to stay at Ray's. **

"RAY!" I slurred/yelled.

**He drove over to me, and then pulled the cart over.**

"Yes madam?"

"Can we spend the night? Merton can't drive, and apparently I can't either."

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way. You two get the cabana. Jack, Peachry and I can stay in the house."

"Thank you so much! Hey, can you help me get him inside?"

**Ray and Peachry kind of dragged Merton into the cabana, Jack carried me in, I said good night to the guys and told Merton to move on to the bed. I had to help him a bit, but he made it. Oh yes, he was in Ray's room. I went to go sleep in Jacky's. This night was fun, and eventful. I still couldn't wait to see what would happen tomorrow. They morning after is always my favorite.**


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 4-**

**I woke up and I felt fine. I was worried about Merton, so I went to go check on him. I went to Ray's room to find that Merton was still sleeping. So I went to the kitchen t make myself a bagel, and decided to watch a movie. Ray and Jack have so many, but I decided on _The Empire Strikes Back._ I always liked this movie. I heard a tired moan coming from the hallway, so I looked over to see Merton awake, and walking towards the kitchen. **

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Good Morning, Miss. Davis."

"If you're hungry, there is some cereal or bagels. There is other stuff too, help yourself."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**I was getting really into the movie,**

"No. Try not. Do... or do not…"

"There is no try." He finished the quote said by Yoda in the movie. "_The Empire Strikes Back._ 1980, George Lucas film very cool."

"Yes sir, did you know Han Solo is the only non Jedi in the entire trilogy to ever use the light saber when he cuts open the tauntaun's belly?"

**We laughed.**

"Sorry, I am a movie freak. Ask me anything about anything, I will probably know it."

"That's funny Nora, same here."

**There was a knock on the door.**

"Hey Nora, are you up?" Lanie yelled from outside of the door.

"Yea, come on in, Lanie."

**She opened the door and let out a giggle.**

"Good morning, guys! Lenora, you and I have to go get your Jute box."

"Oh yea, I totally forgot about that! Merton, you can come if you want, or you could stay with everyone else."

"I would love to go. Is it a vintage?"

"Yup 1950's. It's been updated a bit though."

"That's awesome."

**Alright, so we all drove home. I drove with Lanie.**

"So anything interesting last night?

"No not really, just the same old crap, Lanie."

"Are you lying?"

"Nope, we had a little Jack Daniels, raced golf carts, and then fell asleep in the cabana. If you mean what I think you do, nothing happened between Merton and me."

"Good, cause me and Beck were a little worried."

"Worried? Why was she worried?"

"You know what, Nora? She doesn't hate you. She was worried about you both for a pretty good reason though, I think."

"What's the reason?"

"Seriously, I forgot."

**I knew she was lying. We have that special twin connection, like I know what she is thinking and feeling at times. I knew there was something more to that comment. Anyways, when we arrived at the house, Lanie told us to go upstairs and shower, and do whatever else we had to do. So I took my shower, then I walked back into my bedroom. I put on a bra and underwear. I started picking out my clothes, when Lanie barged in, Merton was right behind her.**

"Hey Elvira, let's get a move on its 2:30."

**Merton just sat there open mouthed and wide eyed, stunned. When I noticed this I immediately blushed. **

"OUT NOW!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" Lanie yelled, while shutting the door.

I finished getting dressed, then I went downstairs and outside. Merton and Lanie were in Dad's truck waiting for me.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to come up there again!" Said Lanie

**I giggled and got into the truck. Merton looked a little embarrassed. **

"You know you loved it, Merton."

"Oh you know it. You have a nice body, what's not too like?"

**I blushed mega when he said that, and they both laughed. When we finally hit the road, I thought it for sure it was going to be my last car ride. Lanie drives just like my dad, they are nuts on the road. They speed, and cut people off and whatnot. **

"Hey Merton, would you and Nora be up to going to the factory tonight?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Good! Nora, I am so dressing you up then. Merton, you better dress up too, you're dancing."

**Just lovely, preppy is sister dressing me in skank tanks, to go clubbing.**

"If you must, but this is not an everyday thing. I am not into skank wear, or whatever you kids call it now."

"Hey! I do not call it skank wear, I call it clubbing clothes thank you."

"If thou say so."

**When we got to the second hand store, we were greeted by Rochelle. Rochelle is one of Lanie's monsters. I didn't think too highly of her, but I didn't hate the girl.**

"Oh my, Lanie how are you? What are you doing here? Hello Lenora, is that your boyfriend?"

"Hey Chelle, no that's our friend Merton." Lanie said.

"Oh that's stellar."

"We are here for that jute box."

"Oh that's yours? It's waiting for you in the back"

**All four of us went into the back of the store, loaded the jute box onto a carriage, wheeled in out to the truck, put it on the bed, then tied it down. After all that, we piled into the truck, and Lanie said good bye to her Rochelle. Then we were off!**

"So what time are we meeting at the factory?"

"Were all supposed to be meeting Becky there at 6:30. So I might have to work fast. Make sure you two bring money for dinner and drinks."

"So Merton, aren't you thrilled?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sort of. Hey, do you think we could invite Tommy too?"

"It has already been done. I called him earlier; he said he would bring Lori along too." Lanie cut in.

"Awesome!"

"Aw, he's bringing Lori? That's exciting, I miss her so much."

**Alas! We pulled up into the drive way. We managed to get the J.B up the stairs and we set it up. Now it was 4:30 so we all chilled for an hour, and then it was time to go and get ready**


	5. Girl with the Pearls

**Chapter 5-**

**Lanie brought me into her room and got all of these clothes out of her closet. **

"Alright, you are definitely going to look banging' when I'm done with you, Nora."

**I shot her a look of fright.**

"Ok stop now. Ok, I have the perfect outfit for you."

**She pulled out a low cut, magenta halter top, and really tight black pants. Lucky for me they get really baggy at the bottom. Then she curled and sprayed random chunks of my hair. For my make-up, she put black eyeliner on me, mascara, and blue, black, and purple eye shadow on me.**

"Perfection."** She says.**

**I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good.**

"Holy shit, nice…"** I laughed**

"Ah- thank you, very much!"

**Then she got herself ready, and we were all set to go. We found Merton in the entertainment room, listening to the J.B and waiting for us. He looked hot; he had a black Beach Boys t-shirt on, with baggy black pants. His hair was of course spiked up.**

"Wow Lenora, you look great. So do you, Lanie."

"Thanks." **We both said.**

"You don't look so bad yourself, Dingle."** I said**

**He shot me a smile, and we all went outside. **

"No, it's my turn to drive! Get in the Camaro."

**So Lane, and Merton got into my car and I drove off. It took us a good long half hour to get there.**

"Lori!" **I yelled.**

"Lenny!" **She yelled back, and came running towards me, and gave me a huge hug.**

"How are you Lenora? You are so pretty! Hello Merton; Lanie."

**They said Hey then I said,**

"Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous! I am pretty good though, and you?"

"I'm Alright, going to school 3 days a week."

"That's awesome, hold on a sec though. Hello Tommy, hello Beck. How are you guys?"

"Good."** They both replied.**

**All 6 of us got to talk for a bit longer, and then we decided to go inside and order dinner. The place is crowded. Tommy, Merton, Becky, and Lori got a few hello's, then we all sat and ate dinner. After dinner Merton did the strangest thing,**

"Hey Lenora, want to dance?"

"Sure."

**Unchained melody was on, so it was a slow dance. **

"I know this may sound kind of queer, but I always wanted this to be my wedding song."

"Oh really? That's sweet, I love this song."

"That's awesome. So tell me now, why oh why Mr. Dingle are you without a girlfriend?"

"No one here appreciates my charming personality. To put it bluntly, I was a loser that no one was interested in."

"You lie!"

"I kid you not."

"Then everyone in Pleasantville, are blind and nuts."

"Why aren't you with anyone, Miss. Davis?"

"I do not warm up to many people. I have my 3 friends, and that's all. Plus I am the crazy less attractive twin, ha-ha."

"And you're calling people here crazy? People in Brookdale must be totally gone. Nora, your so beautiful, and your funny, and you cool."

**The song ended and I gave Merton a kiss on the cheek,**

"Thank you." **Then we walked back to the table and sat with Tommy and Lori. **

"So where is twinage number 1?"

"She is out there somewhere dancing with Becky." **Said Tommy. **"So are you turning Merton social, Nora?"

"I don't know, I am not too social myself."

"Really? I never would have known that unless you told me so."

"I try ha-ha."

"So are you two an item?"

"Yes we are, but it's always off and on." **Lori answered for him.**

**I giggled,**

"Oh I see."

**The lot of us danced all night, until at 2:30 A.M it was time to go home. The ride home was draining too; Merton and Lanie fell asleep so I was all alone the whole ride. At like 4 when we got home, I woke them up, and they went to bed. I however, couldn't sleep for the life of me. So I went into the basement and went for a swim (yes, we have a heated pool, indoors). I turned on some Annette Funichello and I sat of my float raft and just floated around the pool for a couple of hours, just thinking. I got bored after a while so I paddled back to the ladder and I got out. I then tip-toed up the stairs and into the entertainment room and I painted. At 7:30, I decided that I should probably try to sleep, so I went into my room and as soon as I hit the pillows I was out. **


	6. In Sleep He Sang To Me

**Chapter 6-**

**I woke up to the sounds of someone knocking on my door. I looked up at Betty, it was 5:30. I guess someone got my note and let me sleep. **

"**Nora?" Lanie said. **

"**Yes?"**

"**Your boss is on the phone." **

**I started to panic.**

"**_Was I supposed to work today?_ I thought to myself. **

**I opened the door and took the phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Nora, can you fill in today?"**

"**Yeah, what time though?"**

"**At 7:20, Joanie has a stomach bug." **

"**Alright, Pat see you later."**

**Then I gave the phone back to Lanie.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah, they only needed me to fill in for Joanie. Will you hang out with Merton, while I am at work?"**

"**Oh yeah definitely, but I am sorry to say he is at Jack's."**

"**Ok, then I will go over and visit for an hour. If your home I will see you in an hour."**

**I put on a pink corset, a black hoodie, and didn't bother to change my pants. **

"**Sexy, mama made a cat call!" **

**I waved bye to her, said bye to my parents, and then I was off. As I was pulling out of my driveway, Merton was pulling in. **

"**Hey, when did you get up?"**

"**Only 15 minutes ago, I was on my way to see you and the boys. But here you are."**

"**I was going to try to wake you up earlier, but I saw your note and decided to let you sleep."**

"**Thank you; hey wanna go to Molly's?"**

"**Is that the diner down the street?" **

"**Yeah, wanna go?"**

"**Sure, we'll take your car. I'll go park, hold on a sec."**

"**It works."**

**I had an hour and 15 minutes to spare. Why not take a friend out for dinner. Merton must have forgotten something in the house, cause I just saw him run inside. My cell phone started to ring, so I answered it. **

"**Hello?'**

"**Hey Nora."**

"**Hey, Merton and I are going out to dinner. We shouldn't be too long because of work."**

"**I heard, he'll be right down. He wanted to get a sweatshirt."**

"**Oh that's cool; hey he is coming out the door so I'll talk to you later."**

"**Bye, Love you."**

"**Love you too."**

**And with that I hung up the phone, and unlocked his door.**

"**Hey." He said and got into the car.**

"**Well, hello."**

"**So why didn't you go to bed early last night?"**

"**I had too much on my mind and I was restless, so I went in the pool and thought for 2 hours, then I painted, and then I went to bed. Now I have work in an hour."**

"**Oh wow, that sucks. I am sorry, do you still work at Comets?"**

"**Yep, but now I am a bartender. The day I turned 18 I started taking this class, and they movied me right on up there."**

"**Oh wow, that's awesome."**

"**Yeah, it is. I have so much fun, and some of my customers are terrific."**

**We got to the diner, and we got out of the car and went it. We sat at a table, and then our waitress came over.**

"**What'll it be kids?" Said Petra.**

"**Hey Peachry, how's work?"**

"**Ehh, it's just alright. What can I get you though?"**

"**Well I will have a cheese burger, and Cajun fries, with a Chocolate PB and bananas shake."**

"**Uh-huh, what would you like, Dingle?"**

"**Actually, I'll have the same."**

"**Alright kids, that's coming right up."**

**Peachry took out menus and walked back to the kitchen. We were kind of quiet for a while, but Merton broke the silence.**

"**Hey Nora, would you maybe want to go see a movie with me? Phantom Of The Opera is playing, and it looked good."**

"**Oh my god, I have seen that on Broadway 3 times. I absolutely adore it; of course I would love to."**

"**Ha-ha, that's awesome. I kind of thought you'd say yes, so I bought the tickets while you were sleeping. We're going tomorrow at 2:30, is that alright?"**

"**You bet your buns it's alright. I will make sure I set Betty for 9 so I can get all my shit done before we leave."**

"**That's cool, so what is it-."**

**He was interrupted by Petra.**

"**Hey kids, here's your meal o' food."**

"**Thanks, Petra." I said. **

**She smiled at us then walked away. We began eating, but we still continued talking. When we were finished, I left Peachry the bill money, and a tip, then we took off. When I got home, Merton thanked me for dinner, I showered, got dressed, and left for work. When I got to work, I set up and then, my sister and her "friend" Rob came in. Oh yes, Rob is 21, my sister is 18. Rob is a trouble maker, my sister obviously isn't. He was ok to me, so I was kind of nice to him back. **

"**Hey baby butter." That was his nickname for me. Mine for him, was so much better though.**

"**Hey, Mary Poppins, what'll it be?"**

"**Well, I would like a Alabama Slammer. For my lady friend, she would also like one."  
**

**I pulled them over to the side of the bar, and I whispered to them,**

"**Don't make a habit out of this, I am only doing this once and that's all."**

"**Why, what's the big deal?" Asked Rob.**

"**Well Mary, she is under age. I could get fired. I don't really want to, I love my job."**

"**Oh, I get ya. Sorry, Lenny."**

"**No biggie."**

**So I made them there drinks, and after an hour they left. I made sure I didn't put a lot of booze into their drinks, so they would be ok to drive. 8 O'clock came on, then 9, work was going by so slow, but eventually 2 in the morning came around and I shut down for the night. It's always hard to get people out of there, but I some how manage. I cleaned up, locked up the liquor, locked up the bar, and I went home. On my way, I decided to see what's going on at Ray's house and just like I thought, the whole gang was partying out in the backyard. I really wasn't in the mood to drink, but I did it anyways. You see, when you're a bartender and you're around drunken people all day, it changed your views on drinking. I got absolutely smashed, while everyone else just got tipsy, so this time I had people looking out for me. **

"**I always wanted to be the pink ranger you guys."**

"**Lenora, are you talking about Power Rangers?" asked Peachry.**

**I shook my head yes. **

"**Lenora, you aren't looking so hot. Are you alright, do you need us to carry you to the cabana?" Asked Jacky.**

"**No! I wanna stay up with you cats. I'm fine, I promise I am." **

"**Oh yea, if your really alright then walk all the way over to the swing set."**

**The swing set was all the way across the yard.**

"**Alright then, I will!"**

**I started walking and I did fine, but in time down I went. I heard everyone running over to me, and then I felt someone pick me up off the ground and holding me. I looked to see who was carrying me to the cabana, and it was Merton. Ray ran ahead of us, and opened the door for us. Merton took me into Jackie's room. He set me down on the bed and went to walk out.**

"**Hey, where are you going?" **

"**Into Ray's room, why do you need something?"**

"**Because, I want you to stay and talk to me till I fall asleep."**

**He climbed into the bed and lay next to me. We talked for a little bit, but I guess we both passed out eventually.**

* * *

****

**_I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has kept me busy, and now there are finals, but they are over tomorrow ( thank god). I hope you like it!_**


	7. Movie Kisses

**Chap 7- **

**From the little bit I could remember about last night, I had a lot of fun. It was a mystery to me about how I ended up in bed with Merton. I know we didn't have sex, so I wasn't worried, and I am not saying that I hate it. He was asleep, so I decided to climb over him and go to the bathroom. I tried not to wake him up, but I failed miserably and the poor boy woke up in a very awkward position. I was on top of him.**

"Ahh…" He said.

"Yeah, I was- then you." I took a long sigh.

"Wow, what a way to wake up."

"Yeah sorry." I said, and got off him and went into the bathroom.

**I did my regular morning routine, unfortunately I had no cloves and my yoga stuff was at my house. I hate smoking it's bogus, but that's only cigarette and cigar smoking. I love the smell and taste of cloves. I remembered that Jacky had some stored in him dresser so I think I might go steal a couple of his. I peeked in first to see if Merton was there, luckily the coast was clear, and so I went and got one, and then I lit it up and walked into the kitchen.**

"You know, smoking is very bad for you, Miss." I voice said from behind me.

"I am well aware, Sir. Thank you very much, how was your sleep?"

"It was peaceful, you don't move at all. This morning was pretty interesting though, huh?"

"Yeah, about that I am sorry. I went to climb over you and you moved, and I fell on top of you, and you woke up."

"I thought that could have been it, but when did this horrid habit start?"

"Oh, probably a year ago I only do it in the morning, and if I am really stressed out. I absolutely despise cigarettes though; the smell and they make people smell, and Cloves small great!"

"Can't argue with you there, would you like some French toast?"

"Are you making it?"

"Why, yes I am"

"Then I would love some, he-he."

**I always loved a man who could cook, especially who will cook for you. While he made breakfast, I popped in Running on Empty. I loved this movie, every time I would watch it I get sad. I was a very big River Phoenix fan you could say. I am obsessed with Corey Feldman; everyone thought he was a loser though. I obviously don't, the things he does just makes him more of an interesting person. Anyways, now I am on the part where he first meets Lorna. Martha Plimpton is also a very under rated actress who I adored. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone saying,**

"Lenora, the French toast is ready."

I got my tush up off of the couch, and I went to the table to indulge myself in some delicious looking French toast.

"Yum, this is so good Merton."

"Why thank you, mademoiselle. It's an old Dingle recipe."

"I see, so what are your plans after the movie?"

"Actually I am going out to find me a job."

"Sounds like a blast and a half, if you need my assistance let me know. I think I might know some places that are hiring."

"I am open to anything, well almost anything."

"What are you looking to do?"

"Costumer service, waiter, Ohh store clerk?"

"I know a place that needs a cashier. Comets is in dyer need of a waiter, would you be interested?"

"Sure, most definitely can you get me an application next time you work?"

"Yeah, but it would be so much better if you came in and got it yourself. I will put a good word in for you though."

"When are you working again?"

"Ahh, tomorrow night (today was Friday)."

"Cool, then I will come in tomorrow. We should probably be heading to your house; Phantom of the Opera is in an hour."

"Right, let's go."

**On the way to our cars, we said thanks to Ray and then we split. Now as you may have already guessed, dates aren't really my thing. I never know what to do while on them, so now I had to suck up my pride and go see my other half.**

"Lanie, I need your help. Oh my dear god that was hard!"

"HA-HA! Real cute, what's the matter?"

"Well, I am going on a date with Merton, and I have no clue what to do or say."

"Oh my god, this is so cute. Sorry if I in anyway sound like a sap, but gosh. Hmm, just be your self Nora, you have a great personality. Let me help dress you up though."

**I knew enough that I could trust my sister, so I had no problem letting her do my make up or my hair, or picking out my clothes. She put gel in my hair, and made wet curls. Then for my make up she just stuck with black eyeliner, mascara, and some glitter, and clear lip gloss. For my clothes I wore a black shirt with a lace tank top connected underneath it, and some jeans. I looked nice, but I was comfy and that's what I was shooting for. When we were all done we went into the entertainment room, and waited for Merton. After about 5 minutes or so he came in and we left. Like the gentleman he is, he drove. He paid for the snacks, and let me pick the seats. I loved this movie, and like the play, there were parts I cried, laughed, and whatnot. When the movie was over we drove back home. **

"I had a really good time, Merton. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure miss. I would love to do it again sometime."

**I did something totally out of character and I leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't a short peck on the cheek or on the lips. It was a long deep kiss that had lots of tongue. This was probably the best kiss I have ever had. Usually, kisses with lots of tongue are sloppy, but this one wasn't. This kiss lasted a good five minutes, until I pulled away.**

"I would love to do this again sometime."

**After I said that, I walked into the house to hear Lanie whistling and clapping.**

"I saw that whole fucking thing, way to go! Oh wow, I am impressed. I especially love how you ended it, did you see his face?"

**I was too much in awe myself to let anything she said sink in. He was my second kiss, the first was Jacky. Not many know this but, we did go out before, but were friends and couldn't be anything more. Anyways, I was in such a good mood that I wanted to be alone. The only place where I could do that is swimming in the basement. So that's where I went off too.**


	8. Say Anything

**Chap 8-**

**I once again, floated around in my pool and gathered my thoughts. It was nice to be alone and just think about stuff without having my thoughts interrupted. Unfortunately, it didn't last as long as I would have liked. Before I knew it Lane was in a tube floating up to me. **

"So what's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about my day."

"Well, you seemed to have had a good day, so what's the issue?"

**I let out a deep sigh,**

"Seriously, I like him so much. There shouldn't be any problems."

"Hmm, it sounds like confusion to me. I think he likes you too, if that's what's bothering you. If you wish I could talk to him about it."

"I don't know Lanie; you have a much different way of handling things than I do."

"I know, and that's how I know that I can solve your problem. If I don't talk to him, you will take your sweet ass time talking to him."

**I thought for a minuet about what she had said, and I can't say that she is a liar. Because chances are, it will take a while to talk to Merton. I guess it wouldn't kill me to let her help, this once.**

"You win; I will let you talk to him. If you fuck it up, I'll kick your ass and you know I can."

"You have my word, madam."

"Good, don't say ANYTHING to embarrass me, or make me look bad in any way."

"God Nora, do you even have to say that? It's not like I have ever done it to you anyways."

"I know, but still I just have to give out that warning. If he does like me, I don't want him to stop."

"I highly doubt that, that will happen Lenora."

"How can you be so sure? Every time we talk about Merton, it always seems like you know something I don't. What is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"**You know exactly what I am talking about. That time you said that Becky was worried about us? Does that ring a bell? You know something and you're not telling me. I think that is a rotten thing to do, because I would tell you anything."**

"You know what? This is an unfair situation, Lenora. I do know something, but I can't tell you because Becky made me promise."

"Oh fuck Becky, you're my sister! It should be me over all."

"Dude, how selfish can you get? Becky didn't want me to tell you, because your going to find it out from the person who is supposed to tell you."

"This is so frustrating though; can't you give me a hint?"

"Yeah one, but it's not really going to help you. It's something good, it's nothing bad."

"That's the only hint you can give me?"

"Yep, that's it." And with that she swam to the ladder, climbed out of the pool and went upstairs.

**I was furious, but I think I was more hurt than anything. Now all I wanted to do was go up into my room, cry, and call it a night. As you may have guessed, that's exactly what I did. I paddled myself to the ladder, stepped out, and ran up to my bedroom. I plopped myself on to my bed and burst into tears. I hate confusion, and I hate bipolar disorder. Many things's went through my head; does Merton like me? If he doesn't then why did he go with the kiss? Since he didn't pull away does that mean he does? Does Lanie's loyalty lie somewhere else? My unhappy thoughts were interrupted by a bang on the door. **

"What?"

"It's Merton, can I please come in?"

"I am not sure if this is such a good time right now, Merton."

"Oh ok, sorry."

"It's alright."

**I heard Lane whispering something to him, and maybe 10 minutes later he came in through the door in the closet.**

"This really isn't a good time, Merton. Can you please go away?"

"Why what's the matter?"

"I am a little upset about something, and my sister. That's all, please just leave me be."

"We had such a good day, how can you let something your sister says get to you that bad?"

"It's what she didn't say that's getting to me."

"Oh, well what's the other thing that's bothering you?"

"I just don't know if I can tell you, it's nothing against you. I just don't know the harm it may do."

"I doubt it could do that much and you really shouldn't worry about anyone else but yourself when you're this upset."

**I was about to do something else really bold and out of character, I think I am going to tell him I like him.**

"I like you, and if telling you this is going to change anything then let me know now, because I won't say anything else."** I took a deep breath after that.**

**He didn't say anything; he just kind of sat there and did nothing. **

"Please say something; you must have something to say."

**Merton still remained silent so I got up to leave. I needed to go see Peachry, but he jumped in front of me and he kissed me. **

"Now it's your turn to say something."

**What could be said? I reached up and kissed him and it turned into a long make out session. Sadly, it ended because my father walked by and announced dinner. **


	9. Splish Splash

**Chap 9-**

**At first dinner was very quiet, but then again it was an awkward day. I am lucky though, everyone in my house has a good sense of humor. **

"Lenora, I noticed you're not really eating. Did Merton fill you up?"

**I spit out my food and just glared at him for a moment.**

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"You two were sucking face like leeches."

**My Mother and sister just looked at me, and then looked at Merton.**

"You know what, your right Dad. We were sucking face, and you know what? I'm glad, and I loved every second of it."

**My Dad turned to Merton,**

"Your thought's on this?"

**Merton looked to me for some help, but what could I say? **

"Best kiss I ever had, so you could say that I loved it too."

"I see well from a father, treat my baby well or suffer the wrath of Bert!"

"Alright, I promise."

"Good, that's real good."

**I burst out laughing, Merton looked so scared and it was so funny. **

"I am going to go upstairs, so I will see you guys later." **I brought my plate to the sink and headed for my room.**

**My room was a bloody mess, so I decided right now was a good time as any to clean it up. It didn't take me that long, because it wasn't exactly a disaster zone but it was messy. Moment's later; I heard a knock on the door.**

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Merton, can I come in?"

"Oh yeah sure, come in."

**He walked in and shut the door.**

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just got finished cleaning, what are you doing?"

"Nothing at all, decided to come up and see what you were up to."

"Sounds like a lot of fun."

"Oh you know it."

**We just sort of looked at each other for a second and then starting making out again.**

"Wait!" **I went and locked my door, and then ran back over to him.**

**We started making out again, and we some how ended up on my bed with him on top of me. NO SEX (yeah I know what your thinking). We stopped to catch our breath,**

"Lenora?"** Merton whispered into my ear.**

"Merton?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"You fucking know it!"

**The two of us started making out again, but it didn't turn into anything. Eventually we fell asleep, and I didn't even get to turn the light off ha-ha. **

**The next morning I woke up, and the lights were off and we were under the covers. Someone must have come in here and shut my light off, and covered us. This was definitely one of my better mornings. Now I could call him mine, after many years and many visits. **

"You owe me, Nora." Lanie said as she came through the closet.

"Did you fix the covers?"

"Yeah, I did. Mom and Dad came in a couple times though. They weren't mad, they were happy to see you happy."

"Thanks Lanie, I really do owe you. I am sorry about yesterday too; I was totally out of line."

"Yeah you were, and it's ok. In a way I can't say I blame you, but could you do me a favor? Don't flip on me like that anymore if you can help it."

"Well, I'll try my best."

"Yeah you do that; so are you two like an item now?"

"Mmm yes, he asked me last night before we fell asleep. Hey can we talk about this in the entertainment room? I don't want to wake him up."

"Sure, come on I made you Chi."

"Awesome!"

**So we proceeded to the E.T room as we like to call it, and we began talking a little more about the subject.**

"So how did he ask you? Was it all romantic?"

"Hmm, well we were making out and he whispered it into my ear and I said yes. Then we just fell asleep together."

"Aww, that's so cute Nora. Hey I have to know something, does he still do the Gothic Fantasy Guild?"

"Oh wow I almost forgot about that. I haven't asked, but I will."

"Actually I do, I do it online over instant messaging. It's fun to catch up with the members once a week."** Merton said as he walked out into the living room. **

**He plopped a kiss on my cheek, and sat beside me on the couch.**

"Well good morning."** Lanie said.**

"Good morning to you."** Merton said as he smiled at Lanie and wrapped his arms around me.**

"If you'll both excuse me, I have to go do my yoga. Or you can come and watch, but Lanie you have to come anyway it's been so long ha-ha."

"Yeah, it definitely has been far too long. Your not going to smoke any of your nasty cloves are you?"

_**Uh oh stress!**_

"I am now."

**I got up and walked to my room, threw on my bathing suit, grabbed my yoga mat and cloves, and headed to the pool. I have all my other equipment down stairs so it made things so much easier. I played some good old classical piano, and I began turning myself into a human pretzel. So slow and relaxing, I love yoga it keeps me in shape. After about an hour, Lanie and I decided that now would be a great time to stop, and take a dip. She jumped in the pool; I lit up a clove and took a seat. **

"You two are really flexible, it's kind of sick." Merton said out of nowhere.

"Ha-ha, that's hilarious. You would be too, if you did yoga 5 times a week."

"I am a stiff and weak boy from the lack of milk in my youth."

"Are you lactose intolerant?"

"No, but I like to think I am. I was never much of a milk person at all."

"Well do you like ice cream?"

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan of the mocha almond fudge myself."

"No way, that's my favorite too. Though I am not one for having fudge in the ice cream."

"Oh gosh, that's almost the best part."

"Anyways, as you may know ice-cream has milk in it."

"Yes I know, and that's how I get my calcium."

"Oh well that's good."

"Hey, can you stub that herbal death stick and come in the pool with me please?" Lanie said.

"I guess I could, when I am all done."

**The last thing I heard was a sigh, and before I knew it I was being picked up and thrown into the pool.**

**SCREAM**

"You assholes, which one of you did it?"

**No one said a word, they just looked at each other.**

"It was more of a team effort, rather than just one person." **Lane said after a few more glances.**

"Oh yeah, well it just cost you, because now I am getting out."

"Oh come on, don't go Nora I'm sorry."

"Fine, but don't fucking do it again."

**After they agreed they both jumped in, and we had a grand ole' time playing in the pool.**

* * *

**Thank you, thank you! Sorry I haven't updated it in so long, school just got sucki sucki again. Well I am going to try to update my other one soon , then this one again.**

**Kristoth- Thank you so much! I will make sure I update it soon, and I am lacking characters. Are you interested? I will need name and info e-mailed to me if you are. Or you could just leave it in a comment. **

**Lenora- Very dissapointed :( :)**


	10. Well if you knew me you'd know

**Chap 10-**

Sometimes the tiniest things really are the best things in life. Playing in the pool like a 6 year old with my sister and my new boyfriend was just ecstasy to me. It was fun for a while, but I was hungry and I wanted breakfast.

**"Hey, I want food."**

**"Oh man me too. I am starving, and you can make it." Lanie said. **

**"Say what?"**

**"This is where you repay me for helping you out last night."**

I put up my hands in defeat,** "You're right, you win. What do you want?"**

**"That's it? Just like that? No rude comments or fight?"**

"**Nope, I am in a good mood. And as much as it is to my dismay to say it, you are right. Now what do you want?"**

"**Nothing too fancy, just Grams dippy combo. You have to make one for Merton too."**

**"Of course I will ha-ha."**

**"What is a Dippy Combo?"**

Lanie and I just glared at him for a second then looked at each other for an answer.

**"Fool! Its bacon eggs and toast, but you dip everything in the yolk and then make a sandwich with the remains."**

**"That sounds superb; you better start on my breakfast."**

"**Alright, want me to bring it down too you to?"**

"**You know sissy cat, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea."**

"**Gah, fine that's it though. For the rest of the day I am pool bound. Well, until work that is."**

Ok, so I walked upstairs and whipped up breakfast. I didn't actually whip it up. If you want it to be just right you have to take time and make everything just right. So I cooked 6 pieces of toast, 6 eggs, and probably like a whole pack of bacon. Then I had to bring drinks down, so as you know I had to make more then one trip. After going back for silverware and napkins, I got to sit down and enjoy me meal with Lane and Merton.

"**Yum, it reminds me of Grandma. Well done twinage!" **

I just giggled at my sister and dipped my toast in the yolk.

"**I love people who can cook." Merton said. **

I just looked at him and smiled. I really hadn't much to say, I was in deep thought. I really wanted to jump into the book I was reading. I had a feeling that wouldn't happen. I now have other things to tend to. Thomas the Rhymer will always be there, so I will make time to read later.

"**I have a question?" I asked with much confusion in my voice.**

"**Yes mam?" Lanie replied.**

"**Does part of me paying you back include cleaning up?"**

Right away Lanie jumped up and said

"**You bet your ass it does."**

"**I Thought so."**

"**Don't think I am not going to help you. You made me breakfast, I owe it to you." Merton said.**

"**Aw, thank you. See Lanie, at least someone here appreciates me."**

"**Oh go jump off your balcony. You know I love you."**

After we were done, Merton and I cleaned up our breakfast mess. Then we ran back downstairs and we were pool bound until 4:30. Then I had to get out and get ready for work.

"**Bye everyone see you later." I said as I was on my way out.**

"**Bye twinage, see you when you get home." Lanie yelled from the pool.**

"**Wait!" Merton yelled as he ran towards me.**

"**Whoa! WHOA! Don't get me wet. "I said as I shielded myself.**

"**Ha-ha what time are you getting out of work tonight?"**

"**I think like 9:30, why?"**

"**I want to buy you dinner, that's why."**

"**Aw you're too cute. I would love that. I will meet you here at 10. I am working the tables tonight because Suzie is at a concert."**

"**Uh tables?"**

"**Oops ha-ha, I am going to be a waitress tonight. That is the nickname we have for it at Comets."**

"**Oh cool well, I will see you around 10."**

"**Alrighty then, see you later."**

He gave me a kiss, and a love tap on my bottom, and I was out the door.

Towards the end of my shift, I was told that we had a customer who requested me as their waitress on table 65. My friends usually do that, or my parents. I wondered which one it was. Anyways, I went and it turned out to be a very happy Petra. So happy in fact, that she jumped up and squeezed me.

"**What happened? Is everyone alright?"**

"**Of course you silly bitch, I heard about Merton and I know you have been waiting for a long time. I am so happy for you congratulations!"**

"**Ha-ha-ha holy shit Peachry, I honestly didn't know what to expect. Uh thank you very much. I have to get back to work soon. Did you want to order something?"**

"**No, but now that I think about it I am hungry. I'll have me a Cesar salad."**

"**Would you like your croutons on the side?"**

"**No thank you."**

"**Would you like a drink with that?"**

"**Yes, can I have a coffee?"**

"**That should only take like 10 minutes. So I'll see you in a few."**

"**Ok love you, bye!"**

I seriously thought maybe they found Elvis living in Russia or something. That was nice of her to stop by. Well I managed to finish with my other tables, and then I brought her out her food. By that time my shift was over and I could clock out. So after I did that, I sat with her and chatted for a couple minutes about how Merton asking me out went about ( you know that every girl loves to hear those stories). Then I drove home. I was tempted to eat her salad, but Merton was bringing me out so I couldn't. When I got home I ran upstairs to see what everyone was doing. Becky was over and her, Merton, and Lanie were just hanging out in the entertainment room.

"**Well hey there guys." I said in a funny tone.**

Becky giggled,

"**Hey, thank you so much."**

"**Why?"**

"**You have proven me wrong. Now I know that freaker can actually get a girlfriend." She said as she patted his head.**

"**Ha-ha-ha real cute, don't touch me or I'll bite the head off one of your Barbie's." Merton said as he growled at her.**

"**Aw you guys are so cute." I said. I could tell it disturbed them both deeply, so I can honestly say I got something out of saying it.**

"**Agreed twinage." Lanie said. **

"**Ok well, I am gonna go shower. I wont take long I promise."**

He was having a cat fight with Becky, so I think Lanie was the only one who heard me. I showered and whipped myself up in 15 minutes.

"**Alright I am ready to go."**

Merton looked at his watch,

"**Wow you really meant you wouldn't take long."**

"**Yeah, my word is good."**

I looked at Becky and Lanie,

"**Ok listen here, we're going out to dinner. You two behave while were out. Go to bed at a reasonable hour, and clean up every mess you make. You hear me?**

"**Yes mommy." They said in unison.**

"**I think you are the one who should behave there, Lenora." That smart ass Becky, said.**

"**Oh Becky, you have been cracking some good ones lately."**

I grabbed Merton's hand and we were gone. I didn't bother to ask where he was going to take me, because I didn't think he would tell me. Well eventually, we arrived at an Outback Steak House, which I happen to enjoy very much. I was craving one of their Bloomin' Onions.

"**Oh good-looking one, you read my mind."**

"**And how glad I am to hear you say that, oh dearest."**

We talked a lot, laughed, shared a Bloomin' Onion, went home, cuddled, and went to bed. I can honestly say that I had a most satisfying day. Next time I think I am going to be the man and take him out to dinner. I suppose being a man won't be necessary. Maybe some where nice, I love dressing up.

* * *

**So so sorry it took me a hella long time to update. School is finally over and I am set to graduate at the beggining of June. ENJOY!  
Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
